


【鳴佐】Amor

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

贈 就是為了我萌的一切

天使長鳴×惡魔將軍助  
全文五千+

萌萌的那篇天使惡魔真的好可愛，不小心就開了腦洞  
也感謝夏濼和我一起腦!!

Amor

《起》

在人類文明孕育之前天魔兩界就已經存在，以人間為界線，上有天界為天使們的領地；下有魔界是惡魔們的居所。天魔兩界自古勢不兩立征戰頻頻，在人間看不見的地方持續著上千萬年的鬥爭。

這一次，天魔界的戰爭已經持續到第七百年，對於人類來說是個漫長的時間，但對於天使惡魔來說不過是一瞬。

三年後、魔界戰敗，率領魔界軍隊的大將軍被天界生擒，魔王卻銷聲匿跡，不過就天界來說，這些年一直在前線和他們作戰的便是這位將軍、是下一任魔王最有希望的候選人。處刑他必對天界有利無害。

這一場戰爭的勝者無疑是天界，之後魔界要重新整頓培養勢力，中間的空白期將換來兩界的和平至少上百餘年甚至千年。

只要三天後的處刑，對於魔界將軍宇智波佐助的處刑結束第四次天魔界大戰即將在他靈魂消散的那一瞬間，就此落幕。

《承》

「欸......欸！你有沒有聽到啊。」牢籠裡的惡魔隨意的靠在牆邊對外頭他的看守人呼叫，那位金髮的天使長回頭瞥了惡魔一眼很快轉過頭站直身體。

「你應該安靜一點我說。」

金髮天使長同樣驍勇善戰，是天界首屈一指的好手跟眼前的魔界大將軍就像是宿敵一般的存在，他們多次交手彼此勢均力敵，直到上一次的爭鬥中，對方敗於自己手下，即便如此對方依然是他敬重的對手。會讓他來看守這位戰俘也是肯定他的能力，如果他都看守不住這位惡魔將軍只怕天界無人能制的住對方。

「裝作不認識我嗎？」在純白的牢籠裡一身漆黑的惡魔特別突兀，不對、他也是有用之相襯的地方，那副雪白的肌膚便是，就是天界的天使們擁有那樣細緻的皮膚也是少數。

「其實...我們的確不認識。」他說的是實話，天魔自古水火不容他和眼前的惡魔不過是戰場上的對手，除了知道對方真名為宇智波佐助是魔界的貴族，身手高強其他別無所知。

「我知道你叫做漩渦鳴人。」那人輕笑的說著眼裡帶著一絲不知名的得意。

「我也知道你叫宇智波佐助我說......」鳴人忍不住回頭道，他們兩人的名號基本上只要是天魔兩界的居民都應知曉。

「那不就夠了？」

「什麼夠了？」

「我們認識。」惡魔說著勾起嘴角。

「好吧...你想這麼說就這麼說。」天使長轉過身，不再和一個將被處刑的囚犯辯論，三天後就是審判日。不過對於眼前這個惡魔的死他還是有些惋惜的，對方是自己難得的好對手。

「我知道你們天使都很無趣，沒想到這麼無趣。」惡魔還在他身後嚷嚷鳴人不曉得對方是在打什麼主意，他沒有再理會惡魔依然背對著他站直身體，背上潔白的三對羽翼正好展示在惡魔眼前。

「......欸。」惡魔試著又喚了對方一聲，顯然天使長不想在搭理他，惡魔歪了下頭靠在牆上轉著異色的眼珠子環視的室內一圈最後停留在眼前天使長的屁股上，正確來說他是在看他腰間掛著的鑰匙：「你幫幫我吧。」

「什麼？」天使長跟不上這個惡魔的腦袋迴路，轉過身去看到惡魔靠在牆邊神色有些痛苦。

「你幫幫我。」惡魔又重複了一次。

「你要我...幫你？」天使長疑惑的說道，他可是對方的看守員，他們還是敵人。

「嗯......我好疼。」惡魔說著看來真的有些虛弱的模樣，天使長從沒見過自己這個宿敵這副模樣還真的有點擔心，不過轉而想想他過幾天就要被處死了自己有何理由幫他，像是猜透他在想什麼惡魔又接著說道：「如果我出事...三天後就不能處刑了你們很麻煩的吧？」

宇智波深知天界公開處刑自己是給魔界一個信心上的打擊，而這個天使長雖然厲害但相較之下過於年輕單純，看他現在有些動搖的表情佐助就知道這一次他會贏。

「你......哪裡不舒服我說？」天使長果然動搖了，天使本都有治癒他人的能力這個牢籠的術法很結實在裡面對方如果不打敗他根本出不去。

「這裡......真的很疼。」惡魔說著側過身用還帶著拷鐐的手掀開他緊身皮衣的下擺，露出從腰側橫到尾椎骨的一道傷痕語氣有點顫抖：「只要止血就好......可以嗎？」

「嗚......好吧我說，你不準動我進去我說。」鳴人雖然不記得對方被抓捕時身上有那道傷痕但看著泛著血的傷口和對方略顯虛弱的模樣天使的慈悲心還是作了祟，並且鳴人說服自己如果不幫他治療對方如果真的不能如期受處刑那會給天界造成麻煩。

佐助看鳴人轉身拿著那串鑰匙打開牢籠牢牢的記住那些鑰匙的順序，七把鎖都解開後鳴人走了進來牢門又自動上鎖，從裡頭出去也要重複一次一樣的動作。

天使來到惡魔面前靜靜地蹲下，惡魔乖順的側過身拉起衣擺，看天使長手掌泛起橙色的光芒面向牆壁偷偷勾起嘴角。和惡魔總是放浪不羈的穿著相反，天使的衣著總是包的結實，佐助總是好奇那結結實實的白色袍子下翅膀到底是怎麼生長出來的，惡魔衣著暴露多半是為了配合倚角尾巴的生長，而天使也不見他們背上開個洞，一半處於目的一半是處於好奇心佐助在對方靠近自己為他治療時手繞過對方後背撫上他的翅膀。

「哇!你做什麼我說!」專心治療的天使顯然是嚇到了，直接往後非常沒形象的摔坐在地。

「......抱歉，只是有點好奇你的翅膀，我們交戰那麼多次一直很好奇它是怎麼從衣服裡穿出來的。」佐助覺得對方的模樣有些好笑，其實仔細想想他在天魔裡算是年輕而對方甚至小他三百多歲的樣子。

「那也不能突然碰天使的翅膀我說!」鳴人非常的認真，不過卻擺錯重點，佐助本來以為對方會先質問他是否圖謀不軌，雖說他是真的圖謀不軌沒錯。

「抱歉我不知道天使的翅膀這麼重要。」

「當然重要我說!我們天使的翅膀只有最親近的人才能碰的我說。」

「抱歉，請原諒我的無禮。」佐助做出一副抱歉的模樣心底當然不是真心，他只想讚嘆一下這個小天使的單純心思：「我能補償你嗎？」

「你碰都碰了怎麼補償，難不成讓我摸你的啊我說。」鳴人本身無心的一句話，他當然不會要對方賠償什麼，而且這個惡魔也沒有翅膀，但惡魔卻接受了他的提議。

「......也是可以，不過我沒有翅膀，但是天使最重要的是翅膀沒錯吧，那相對於我們惡魔的話就是這裡了。」眼前的惡魔輕笑了一下，拉著天使長剛才幫他治療的手撫上自己的後腰下滑至股間上的尾椎處在天使臉上泛起紅光時抬頭解釋到：「我們惡魔剛出生時都帶著尾巴，等到力量越來越強大尾巴就會越來越短漸漸消失，尾巴是惡魔最大的弱點但如果輕易除去惡魔便活不成，就等同第二個心臟，不過強大的惡魔沒有尾巴等同少了一個弱點。」

宇智波這番話還有一個意思，他很強，因為他的尾椎處和普通人類相仿，和全部都是人形的天使不同惡魔有很多型態，但之中的佼佼者都是越接近人形並且長相俊秀優美，宇智波佐助便是。

「這樣...作為補償可以嗎？」語畢佐助勾起嘴角，鳴人連忙抽回手他還沒跟他人有這麼親密的身體接觸過，更何況對方是一個惡魔。

「啊...啊，喔。」鳴人視線不曉得該往哪裡擺，臉上也是莫名的燙，他只能怪罪眼前的惡魔穿著不檢點，自己這是生氣，是生氣。安撫了自己鳴人準備離開牢房沒想到那個惡魔又抓住他的手。

「鳴人......」鳴人無法否認對方的聲音真的有一股魔力尤其是叫他的名字時，或許是他真的中了對方的某一種魔咒也說不定：「你可以......再幫我一個忙嗎？」

《轉》

「哈...啊...你到底...哈啊，想幹嘛我說。」鳴人發出喘息，身上的黑髮惡魔正擺動他性感的腰肢上下起伏，後孔反覆吞噬著他的下體，初嘗情欲鳴人一時之間竟是無力反抗。

「剛剛...跟你說過了，哈嗯要你幫...幫我，嗚嗯。」身上的惡魔也通紅了臉頰因為劇烈的運動額角泛著汗珠，順著臉頰滑落的嘴邊惡魔便會用嫣紅的小舌舔去，妖媚至極不愧為高級惡魔。

如同佐助所說他和鳴人說他的發情期要來了，發情不得到解放便會持續三至五天不等，他不想在發情期時被送上處刑台。鳴人一開始不相信他的確聽聞惡魔有所謂如同動物般的發情期。

天使崇尚紀律；惡魔順從慾望，但一般來說無法控制發情的都是一些低等惡魔和魔獸，佐助這般的貴族不應當被發情所困擾。

佐助有些無力的解釋因為他現在身上幾乎沒有魔力了所以才不能控制，發情得不到抒發對慾望的惡魔簡直是酷刑並且難堪，他請求鳴人讓他在最後死亡時有尊嚴，在鳴人遲疑之際佐助就湊上唇和他擁吻。

伴隨低軟的咽嗚聲和火熱的身軀，年輕的天使拒絕不了惡魔的誘惑，縱身落入對方慾望的漩渦。

「嗚...哈啊，嗚嗯，你用力一點...那邊嗚，哈嗯。」惡魔在他身上放肆的呻吟，鳴人握住對方的腰肢往上頂弄，一開始自行擺動的惡魔漸漸軟下身靠在他的肩頭磨蹭。

「你...舒服嗎？」天魔兩界本就不同於人間，他們並不重視所謂性別不過孕育孩子的依然是女性也就造成大部分都的家庭依然是男女結合。鳴人是第一次經歷這種事情看對方不曉得是舒服還是疼的。

「嗚...白癡。」佐助沒有回答他，把臉埋在他的頸窩緊緊攀住他的後背，在激動時甚至抓上他的翅膀，鳴人甚至擔心自己的翅膀會被他扯下幾根羽毛但卻沒有拉開對方的手。

「哈啊!嗚...慢...慢點。」剛才叫著用了的惡魔這回又讓他慢點鳴人有點搞不清對方的思路，賭氣地加速衝撞，把佐助又撞出一個驚呼仰頭呻吟：「咿!那邊...那邊，嗯對再，哈啊再...再多。」

鳴人看佐助近乎失神顫抖著腿夾緊他的腰，肉穴也不停收縮，全因為自己抵到他體內某一個部位，於是抓準角度又次次往那邊操弄。

「啊啊啊!好棒...還要...嗚再用力。」佐助不斷扭著腰試圖讓體內那一個點不斷碾壓過鳴人的陰莖，身體打著顫哪還有一點戰場上惡魔大將軍的模樣。

鳴人看著對方瘋狂的模樣手慢慢游移，想到對方說惡魔最重要的部位是尾椎的位置，於是在集中頂弄對方敏感點時手一邊按上那個部位磨蹭，果然對方眼角一下子泛出淚，只被他插了幾下就叫著射了出來。惡魔高潮時後穴內壁不斷收縮吸的天使長也忍不住在他人身體裡第一次達到高潮。

高潮結束後鳴人感覺腦袋有些發矇，天使遵從紀律交合之事除非必要極少會做，他這次是第一次體會到性這種東西，並且還是和一個惡魔，他鳴人回過神來第一個想的是他和對方做愛了，那他就不希望對方死，如果要讓佐助活下來有什麼方法？聯姻？讓佐助嫁入天界美名聯姻實質在天界眼裡等同人質？以前天魔相戀不是沒有出現過，甚至在一般女性看的電視劇裡是常見的情節。

還沒等鳴人思考完，身上的惡魔就已經緩過來抱著他的頭導向地板，纏上他腰肢的雙腿依舊火熱，左眼妖豔的紫色瞳孔勾引著他。

結果不免又是一番慾望的交合。

《合》

距離那件事情已經過去了三百年，對他們來說三年等同於去買個菜的時間。

三百年前，惡魔將軍宇智波佐助在天界公開處刑的三天前成功脫逃隨後回歸魔界讓魔界氣勢大增，不過這時魔界也已經和天界簽訂為其一千年的和平條約，兩方並未重新開始征戰。

當年看守宇智波的守衛天使長漩渦鳴人也並未受到嚴重的懲處，被發現時，天使長已經昏迷，惡魔宇智波用了天使長身上的鑰匙逃離牢獄，天界沒有多怪罪於他一來是和平條約已經簽訂二來是漩渦家族的勢力，最後則是重在漩渦鳴人的慈悲心。

漩渦鳴人表示他為了治療惡魔的傷進入牢籠大意而遭到襲擊，當然他沒有提及他和宇智波佐助身體上交流的事情，這件事只有他自己知曉，並且在他把佐助娶回來之前不能讓別人知道!

「sasukeeeee!!!!」這幾百年來不曉得是第幾次在自家窗戶聽到這個聲音響起，他試著搬家不出幾天對方依然找上門。

最近天魔兩界關係緩和，只要有入境申請惡魔天使可以自由往來兩界，這一開始是從兩界的商人開始發展開的，現在一般居民也時常來往兩界，不是就能在魔界看到，天界白色夢話棉花糖雲之旅的旅遊行程或者在天界看見巧克力地獄岩漿!魔界異國美食之旅等等的廣告。

而時常像是閒著沒事幹三天兩頭就出現在宇智波佐助家外的天使長就是三百年前他為了逃出天界有過一次肉體關係的天使長、漩渦鳴人。

對了佐助在兩百年前魔界開始平定後辭去將軍一職，現在正種植地獄番茄糊口和吃以前的老本，反正足夠他吃到死了。

聽聞熟悉的聲音佐助熟練的其實一秒關上窗戶，回過頭那個六翼天使已經直挺挺站在他家中。

「你到底想幹嘛。」佐助用之不屑的口吻再度質問，對方自從那次之後就像是跟蹤狂似的堅持不懈的追了他三百年，連他隱居魔界南賀川都沒放棄過一路跟過來。

「佐助你嫁給我吧。」說著鳴人拿出一隻地獄玫瑰，這是剛才在花店跟一個金髮姑娘買的。

「你神經病啊。」佐助一把搶過那個花包裡長著尖牙泛著綠色毒液的玫瑰手掌泛起一把火燒了。

「沒有，我很認真我說!」的確鳴人的表情一臉認真。

「你說我到底為什麼要跟你結婚啊？!」佐助被煩了三百年也有一些煩了，以往都是對方還沒說一句就一個豪火球把對方轟出去。

「啊啊？這還用說嗎我說。」沒想到被佐助這樣一問鳴人居然吱吱嗚嗚的有些不好意思的模樣搔搔頭說道：「我們...不是那個...那個...就是做過了嗎我說。」

說完還一下把臉埋進掌心一臉少女的模樣，佐助在對面一臉問號。

「對，我們做過所以呢？」並且他還清楚記得他是為了要溜出那座牢獄所以色誘對方，沒想到對方現在跟個狗埤塘似的甩都甩不掉。

「所以!所以要結婚啊我說!」鳴人一激動聲音就有點大了起來。

「你們天使難道都是做過一次愛就他媽的要結婚是不是啊!」佐助一個火上來忍不住咆哮，結果鳴人的回答讓他簡直哭笑不得，對方大喊了一聲。

「對啊我說!!」

佐助沉默了一陣子，這大概就是那個什麼......風俗民情不同導致？

所以呢，佐助答應鳴人的求婚了嗎？

當然沒有，他冷笑一聲開口。

「哼...照你的邏輯你要跟我結婚，去排隊領號碼牌吧。」說完一個豪火球把鳴人轟了出去。

鳴人帶著烤焦的頭髮站在佐助窗外的樹枝上好一陣子才會意過佐助那句話的意思連忙去敲佐助的窗戶一邊大喊。

「佐助你不能這樣啊!生活不檢點會被上帝爺爺懲罰的我說!你要嫁給我啊!」

佐助默默拉上窗簾，心想我一個惡魔管你的上帝爺爺!

至於漩渦鳴人到底成功追到宇智波佐助沒，這大概又是幾百年後的故事了。

END


End file.
